Quand on insiste, on obtient toujours ce que l'on veut
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel dans l'idée de coucher avec une personne pour devenir un "homme", demande à Sebastian de le faire avec lui. Sebastian refuse sous prétexte qu'il n'a aucune obligation envers lui sur et qu'il n'est pas obligé de lui obéir. Ciel insiste mais Sebastian refuse toujours sous prétexte qu'une première expérience ne se fait pas avec n'importe qui et lui demande ce qu'il est pour lui.


Ciel depuis quelque temps n'avait qu'une obsession coucher avec quelqu'un pour ce que cela fait et être considéré comme un « homme ».

Il avait réfléchi à plusieurs personnes dont Claude, Alois, Elisabeth et Sebastian.

Elisabeth avait refusé, elle préférait attendre qu'ils soient mariés.

Claude, après réflexion, il ne le rassurait pas vraiment et il avait une relation plus que douteuse avec Alois.

Sebastian, il ne lui avait pas encore demandé.

Ciel se décida donc à avoir l'avis de Sebastian sur son idée sur la question.

Sebastian était dans la cuisine quand Ciel entra.

-Monsieur, il est rare de vous voir dans la cuisine, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Bien j'ai une demande particulière envers toi, si tu es d'accord.

-Si cela est faisable, que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Couches avec moi.

Sebastian croyait avoir mal compris.

-Pouvez-vous répéter ?

-Je veux que tu couches avec moi une fois.

-Puis je vous demander pourquoi vous voulez faire cela avec moi et qu'est ce qui a vous donner cette idée ?

-Je veux devenir un homme et coucher avec une personne m'en fera devenir un.

-Je vois mais pourquoi avec moi ? Vous savez que je suis un homme. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt une femme pour une première expérience ?

-Non Elisabeth a refusé. Tu es logiquement obligé faire tout ce que t'ordonnes.

-Oui mais coucher avec vous ne fait partie du pacte ni de mes obligations, je peux donc refuser de le faire.

-Tu refuses donc ?

-Oui monsieur, je ne coucherai pas avec vous. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour cela mais si vous voulez un conseil, choisissez bien cette personne parce que vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière.

-Je me passerai de tes conseils.

-Comme vous voulez monsieur.

Ciel parti de la pièce mais ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant.

Le soir même Ciel allait se coucher.

Sebastian allait s'en aller.

-Couches avec moi, je te l'ordonne.

-Monsieur, je vous ai déjà répondu.

-Je peux tout faire pour vous sauf cela et vous n'avez pas de raison valable de me demander cela.

-Depuis quand devrais je avoir une raison de te demander quelque chose ?

\- Coucher avec une personne de plus est, une première expérience, n'est pas une expérience que l'on est censé avoir avec n'importe qui. En plus coucher avec quelqu'un ne fera pas de vous un « homme ».

-Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-Je serai curieux de savoir ce que je suis pour vous.

Ciel mit fin à la discussion, la dernière phrase de son majordome avait prononcé l'avait fait réfléchir.

-Il n'est que mon majordome, rien de plus pourquoi je veux tant coucher avec alors ? Il serait plus que cela pour moi ? Non, c'est juste mon majordome, pensa Ciel.

Ciel se refusa à penser qu'il était plus qu'un simple employé à son service et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, la nuit ayant été révélatrice, Ciel avait décidé d'abandonner avec Sebastian et de demander à Alois.

Il savait qu'il avait des vues sur lui mais il n'était pas trop son genre, il se dit que pour une seule fois, cela irait.

Alois avait évidemment accepté et l'avait invité dans son manoir pour la soirée.

Ciel partait quand il croisa Sebastian.

-Monsieur, vous avez besoin de moi ?

-Non je vais chez Alois, ne m'attends pas tôt, je ne reviendrais peut- être que demain.

-Bien puis je vous demander ce que vous allez faire chez lui ? Vous semblez ne pas l'apprécier.

-Je compte coucher avec mais de toute facon, cela ne te regarde pas puisque tu as refusé de la faire avec moi.

-En effet, cela ne me regarde pas mais êtes vous sûr de votre choix ?

-Oui plus que sûr.

Sebastian voulait lui dire qu'il avait tort mais ne pouvait pas intervenir.

-Pourvus qu'il change d'avis, pensa Sebastian.

Ciel était arrivé au manoir Trancy et fu accueillit par Claude.

-Bonsoir monsieur, le trajet s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, ou est Alois ?

-Il vous attend dans sa chambre.

Claude savait très bien les intentions des deux jeunes hommes mais n'approuvait pas pour autant.

-Je ne peux pas intervenir, malheureusement, pensa Claude.

Ciel frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Alois.

-Entre, Ciel.

Alois, se jeta sur Ciel, à peine rentrer.

-Ciel, je suis content que tu me cèdes enfin, tu m'as toujours plu tu sais.

-Bon faisons le.

-Je vois que tu es pressé, je comptais prendre mon temps mais comme tu veux.

Alois poussa Ciel vers le lit.

-Tu préfères quoi comme rôle ?

-Rôle ?

\- Tu préfères être actif ou passif ?

-Peu m'importe.

Ciel commencait à se demander s'il avait eu raison de venir et si cela valait vraiment le coup.

Le doute l'envahit quand Alois sorti un foulard et lui attacha les deux mains avec.

-C'est plus excitant comme cela, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non pas du tout, arrêtons j'ai changé d'avis, détaches moi.

Ciel se rendit qu'il compte à ce moment-là qu'il ne voulait le faire avec personne d'autres que Sebastian.

-Oh tu crois que je vais laisser passer cette occasion après tout ce temps ?

-Je te le répéte, détaches moi tout de suite et laisses moi partir. Je ne veux pas le faire avec toi mais Sebastian.

-Pas question, tu es à moi. Oh, on est tombé amoureux de son majordome, comme c'est pathétique, il doit te détester maintenant.

Au même moment, Sebastian inquiét pour Ciel avait décidé d'intervenir pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur selon lui.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que son maitre couche avec quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas Alois.

Il croyait s'être infiltré dans le manoir Trancy sans avoir été vus mais Claude l'avait repéré.

-Tiens, tu es venu surveiller ton maitre ?

-Oui je suis venu l'empêcher que ton maitre ne le touche, je croyais avoir été plus discret.

-C'est mon travail de repérer des visiteurs non prévus.

-Tu comptes m'empêcher d'intervenir ?

-Non je suis contre l'idée aussi, mais je ne peux aller contre sa volonté.

-Empêchons les d'agir.

Alois était au-dessus de Ciel et était sur le point de le violer.

-Tu verras, tu apprécieras et ne comptes pas être sauvé par Sebastian.

Ciel pensait qu'il était perdu et que Sebastian n'interviendrait pas, vus son attitude envers lui plus tôt.

-Monsieur, vous pensez mal, jamais je ne vous laisserai en compagnie de cette personne énervante.

-Sebastian, je suis désolé.

-Ne vous excusez pas, on fait tous des erreurs. Mais permettez-moi de m'occuper de lui avant.

Sebastian d'un geste balanca Alois sur le sol et le prit par sa chemise.

-Il est temps de vous apprendre le sens du mot consentement. Quand une personne dit non, c'est non. Si je vous revois toucher mon maitre d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vous tue et je vous brûle sur place.

-Ah, tu es drôle Sebastian si attaché à ton maitre alors qu'il cherche à coucher d'autres que toi. J'aurai pris un plaisir fou à lui faire du mal devant tes yeux et le voir en larme.

Sebastian qui n'avait apprécié, lui mit une baffe si forte qu'Alois le senti.

-Je peux vous faire pire que tout au monde si vous le souhaitez, restez à distance de mon maitre ou vous aurez à faire à moi.

-Claude, tu as vu ce qu'il vient de faire ? Débarasses-moi de lui.

Claude a son tour se permit de lui mettre une baffe aussi.

-Claude, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes aller trop loin cet fois ci et parce que je n'aime pas vous voir coucher avec un autre, alors n'essayez pas de le refaire, demandez-moi la prochaine fois.

-Claude, tu ne l'as jamais dis, faisons-le alors.

-Monsieur, attendons qu'ils partent.

Sebastian détacha Ciel qui gifla son majordome.

-Espèce d'idiot, comment tu as pu me laisser faire cela, et pourquoi tu as refusé si tu ne voulais pas que je le fasse ? J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas et que j'allais y passer.

-Monsieur, je ne dois pas intervenir dans vos choix et vous ne m'auriez pas écouté, vous étiez décidé.

-Tu es idiot de m'écouter.

-Je prend note, que fois je faire la prochaine fois, vous séquestrez dans votre chambre ?

-Non y rester avec moi, pour que je ne suis pas tenté d'aller voir ailleurs. Je ne veux pas le faire avec un autre que toi.

-Je vous prend au mot monsieur, n'allez pas vous plaindre des conséquences de vos paroles et je ne vous laisserai à personne. Vous m'appartenez.

-Sebastian, je…

-Oui dites-le, que suis-je pour vous ?

-Tu es plus que mon majordome.

-Monsieur vous êtes plus que mon maitre.

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, Ciel en fut surpris.

-Je t'aime Sebastian, couches avec moi.

-Je vous aime aussi, c'est avec plaisir que je vous obéirai.


End file.
